This invention relates to the domain of aircraft propulsion units and most particularly concerns means of attaching turbine engines onto the structure of aircraft.
In aircraft, and particularly in planes, conventional turbojets and open rotor turbojets, are usually supported by an engine mounting structure (EMS) comprising a rigid box shaped structure comprising means of connecting the turbojet to this rigid structure. These connecting means are usually distributed into a forward engine mounting and an aft engine mounting globally centered relative to a median plane of the rigid structure, and two thrust resistance rods located on each side of this median plane.
Engine mounting structures of this type are shown in FIG. 1 in international patent application No. WO2009/147341 A2 for mounting a conventional turbojet under the main wing of an aircraft and in FIGS. 1 and 2 in international patent application WO2010/031959 A1 for the case of an open rotor turbojet mounted on the side of the rear part of an aircraft fuselage.
However, these engine mounting structures do not give an optimum distribution of the means connecting the turbine engine to the rigid structure of these engine mounting structures. These connecting means are concentrated at the distal end of the rigid structure, in other words the end facing the turbine engine.
Thus, it is impossible for these connecting means to resist forces optimally.
Furthermore, this type of configuration limits possibilities of integrating mechanical energy dissipation elements to limit the transmission of vibrations from the turbine engine to the aircraft structure.
This type of configuration also significantly complicates integration of means for controlling turbine engine inclination, particularly upwards or downwards.
Furthermore, engine mountings are usually adjacent to bladed turbine engine rotation wheels. It is thus necessary to make these engine mountings redundant in order to allow for accidental tearing off of one or several blades from such a bladed wheel, also called an UERF (Uncontained Engine Rotor Failure), by adding engine mountings called “failsafe engine mounts” that are not loaded during normal operation, such that if a failure of one or several engine mountings occurs, the other engine mountings will be capable of resisting turbine engine support forces by themselves.
Furthermore, engine mountings located at the distal end of the rigid structure make it necessary to translate the turbine engine approximately along a direction in a median plane of the rigid structure to attach and detach this turbine engine.
If a turbine engine is mounted on the side of a plane fuselage, this median plane of the rigid structure is inclined from the vertical direction such that a complete assembly or disassembly procedure for such a turbine engine includes at least two successive translations, one translation along the vertical direction and one translation along the direction of the median plane of the rigid structure.
It is thus desirable to be able to simplify turbine engine mounting and dismounting procedures.